The Q and the Grey (episode)
Q has a novel idea for ending civil war in the Q Continuum: have a child with Captain Janeway. Summary Teaser After witnessing a supernova from the closest distance any Starfleet vessel has ever been, Kathryn Janeway heads to her quarters for the night after being on the bridge for fourteen straight hours. When she arrives, she is startled to find a bed covered in deep-red satin sheets and heart-shaped pillows. Q reveals himself to be in her room. He attempts to proposition her with his odd sexual advances but Janeway tells him to go away. He instead changes her clothes and keeps the act going. Then, he announces he's chosen her to be the mother of his child. Act One Janeway goes to put more clothes on as Q impresses the honor he's bestowed on her. She continues to say she's not interested, however, he takes this as playing hard to get, and leaves, but with the intention of returning soon. The next day, Commander Chakotay and the captain are interrupted by the appearance of Q again. Q thinks that Janeway is attracted to Chakotay because of his tattoo, and produces a bigger Māori one on his face, which doesn't impress the captain or Chakotay at all. They both walk out on him. :"Captain's log, stardate 50384.2. Q's unannounced visits continue. Since I suspect he's up to something more than pursuing me, I've instructed the crew to take every opportunity to uncover his true motives." Lieutenant Tom Paris and Ensign Harry Kim are enjoying the resort-themed holoprogram and receiving massages while working on crew evaluations, only for their holo-consorts to be whisked to Q's side. They then ask Q what he really is here for, citing that his numerous visits to the were more than they seem. Casually, Q states that he had tried everything to woo Janeway, from filling the bridge with roses, to writing Drabian love sonnets and serenading her in her bath. But at every attempt, she rejects him, so he asks the two for advice. Paris advises that he quit while he is ahead, before he embarrasses himself more than he already has. Q then goes over to the bar, asking for another drink, but Neelix refuses to unless he explains his intentions; Q tries to ask him about Janeway's "favorite things". Neelix states that he can't bribe the captain and Q retorts that is exactly what he does, doing things for her. Neelix snaps that he is "respectful, loyal and sincere", qualities that Q could never possess. Q chuckles softly at this. Later on in the day, the captain is in her ready room again and hears a small whining sound from behind her desk. Investigating, she finds a Red Setter puppy waiting for her. Janeway recognizes that it is a "gift" from Q and remains unimpressed. Q appears again and tries to cajole her into mating with him using a more "honest" and apologetic approach. Then, a arrives suddenly. Act Two Q has obviously been hiding from this female Q, who immediately disapproves of Q's interest in the captain, saying he's going to "pollute" the Q Continuum with her DNA. Apparently, she and Q are together, but it was broken off. Janeway is quick to say she is not interested and asks they take their "domestic squabble" off her ship. Just then, the Voyager encounters another supernova, drawing Janeway to the bridge. The two follow unconcerned as the crew detect multiple supernovas, creating shock waves they can't avoid. Janeway grasps the idea that since it is too coincidental that these supernovae are going critical and presumes that Q is somehow involved in the supernovae, which the female Q confirms. Janeway orders red alert and demands that Q do something about it. Q transports himself and the captain away, and the female Q quickly tries to follow. The shock wave closes in on Voyager. Janeway finds herself in a recreation of the American Civil War, which is a representation of the Continuum Q has created for her. Q toys with the analogy of a Union officer determined to win a "beautiful southern belle's affections" despite her hatred for Yankees. Janeway insists to get back to her crew to ensure their safety but Q retorts that Chakotay, or "Chuckles," has it under control. Q gets serious and explains that the Q Continuum is at war with itself, opening the window to reveal distant firefighting and fires. Act Three Q reminds Janeway of her encounter with Quinn, telling her that his actions and suicide aboard Voyager have brought unrest to the Continuum, with two main sides arising – the ones who wish for individuality and separatism, led by Q, and the others who want the status quo. The two factions are trying to obliterate each other using powerful weapons, which are simultaneously causing the supernovae across the galaxy. Q admits the situation is terrible, but then calls it an opportunity, noting that wars often bring about changes to make a society better. Janeway only accepts that in societies that haven't learned to deal with conflicts nonviolently, as Humans have done only recently. Q then explains that he wishes to end the war by adding Human DNA into the Continuum and having a baby, something that hasn't been done before. Suddenly the house they're standing in is bombarded with bullets and cannonfire and Q is hit and starts bleeding. On Voyager, the shock wave has hurtled it off course and damaging the warp drive. Fortunately, there's no major damage, but the female Q has remained on board and is slightly injured. Chakotay sees this and recognizes that her link with the Continuum has been lost. He demands she give him some answers. She tells him and Tuvok about the Continuum's war, then turns to her predicament with Q. Chakotay stops her, proposing they work together since they want the same thing. She has a plan in mind, but doubtful of the ship's ability to execute. Back in the Continuum, Janeway is tending to Q's wound while he explains that the gunfire is only representative of the fighting really going on. Suddenly, a from outside the house tells Q to surrender but Q shoots back, and is hit again. Janeway manages to get him out of the house as explosions rattle it. Act Four :"First Officer's log, stardate 50392.7. While we don't fully understand the astrophysics underlying her plan, the female Q has suggested several modifications which may allow ''Voyager to enter the Continuum." Torres is tolerating the female Q's impatience with carrying out her modifications to the ship. Torres knows her situation is not much different than many other females, but the female Q balks at that. However, she does admire the Klingon female. Q wakes up in one of his faction's camps, Janeway having avoided the opposing faction and found his allies. Janeway tends to him further, and mentions his offer to mate. He immediately gets excited, but Janeway says he should mate with the female Q instead. He says it's never been done, and he can only mate with species that can copulate. Apparently, the Q have always existed and never needed to do so. Q also insists he would want Janeway with the child to raise him, having the whole galaxy to explore. Janeway admits it's a little tempting, but she has responsibilities. Q finally offers to send the ship back to the Alpha Quadrant, but Janeway insists they'll get there under their own power. She leaves him to talk to the enemy camp, to say Q is ready to negotiate a cease-fire. :"''First Officer's log, supplemental. We've laid in a course for the point in space where the female Q says we can enter the Continuum and find the captain." The female Q suggests flying straight into one of the numerous supernovae, after explaining that they're not normal supernovae but echoes of the battle in the Continuum. The crew immediately becomes hesitant, so the Q continues to convince them and gives Torres some extra instructions. With a few shield modifications, Voyager enters the Continuum. Janeway tries to convince the colonel Q that Q wants a cease-fire and has a non-violent way to end the hostilities. The colonel, while initially hospitable, simply says the time for diplomacy is past, and he intends to execute Q instead. He asks her where he is, but she refuses. It turns out they've already caught him, and he sentences both Janeway and Q to death. Act Five On a sunny day, Janeway and Q are led to be shot, and given some last words. Janeway pleads with all of them to not use violence to solve their problems, and then Q pleads to let Janeway go. Just before they fire, the soldiers are fired on by Union soldiers, this time with the crew of Voyager, fully clothed in period costume, with weapons, and rescues the captain and Q. The female Q is hesitant to untie Q, but Q insists he has a plan to reassure her of his devotion to her. She is convinced and intrigued at being a "parent of peace." Paris is able to sneak behind the colonel Q and disarm him. He brings him to the female Q who convinces him to order a halt to the battle. As the soldiers stand down, the female Q suggests how Q and her might procreate. Janeway goes to leave, but Q stops her. The two mate simply by touching fingers together, to Janeway's surprise. This done, everyone from Voyager is returned to normal space. Kim can detect no supernovas anywhere near Voyager, indicating the Q's civil war is over. Walking back into her ready room, the captain finds Q there, with his new on his knee, speaking baby words. He thanks her for saving the Q from extinction and asks her to be his son's godmother. She accepts and Q and his baby leave. Memorable quotes "l'm stuck here with you mortals while Q is probably in the process of irreparably harming the Continuum with that woman. Hmm! Tossed aside for someone five billion years younger! If it weren't so laughable I would cry." : - Female Q "I want you out, but first, get rid of this bed." "I have no intention of getting between those Starfleet-issue sheets. They give me a terrible rash." "Since you won't be getting in the bed, I wouldn't worry about it." : - Janeway and Q''' "My cosmic clock is ticking!" : - '''Q "Foreplay with a Q can last for decades!" : - Q''' trying to seduce '''Janeway "I've never figured out what you see in this big oaf anyway. Is it the tattoo? 'Cause mine's bigger!" "Not big enough." : - Q''' and '''Janeway, about Chakotay, with Q making a huge tattoo appear on his face "I know I don't have any right to feel this way, but this bothers the hell out of me." : - Chakotay, after Janeway said that Q wanted to mate with her "What are you doing with that dog? (Q and Janeway look at the puppy the Captain's holding) I'm not talking about the puppy." : - Female Q, to Q (and Janeway) "Hmm... well, there is one possibility, but somehow I don't think this rickety barge or your half-witted crew members are up to the challenge." "May I remind you, madam, that this 'rickety barge' and its 'half-witted crew' are your only hope at the moment." : - Female Q and Tuvok, about trying to return to the Q Continuum "I've always liked Klingon females. You've got such... spunk." : - Female Q, referring to Lt. Torres ::Suzie Plakson, who plays the Female Q also played K'Ehleyr, another Klingon/Human hybrid. "May we presume that this conflict is also responsible for the weakening of your powers and your inability to return to the Continuum?" "The Vulcan talent for stating the obvious never ceases to amaze me." :- Tuvok and Female Q ::Another ironic quote, as Plakson also played Dr. Selar, a Vulcan. "You know, I have really had it with this superiority complex of yours." "It's not a complex, dear; it's a fact." : - B'Elanna Torres and Female Q "I know that you're probably asking yourself: why would a brilliant, handsome, dashingly omnipotent being like Q want to mate with a scrawny little bipedal specimen like me?" "Let me guess, no one else in the universe will have you?" "Nonsense! I could have chosen a Klingon Targ, a Romulan empress, a Cerelian microbe..." "Really?! I beat out a single cell organism?! How flattering." : - Q''' and '''Janeway "Commander, I needn't remind you that close proximity to a supernova will crush us whether or not we time it perfectly." "You're so negative." : - Tuvok and Female Q "Q... you're bleeding!" : - Janeway "Enough! The only thing that concerns me right now is the welfare of my ship and crew!" "Well, I'm sure your first officer - 'Chuckles', is it? - I'm sure he's got everything under control for the moment." :Janeway and Q''' "You'd be surprised what innovative munitions can be created by one immortal being who's set his mind on killing another." :'''Q, to Janeway "You might call them... ''galactic cross fire." "It's terrible, isn't it? ''" "''But it's also a wonderful opportunity." "I fail to see anything wonderful about a war." "War can be an engine of change." :Q''' and '''Janeway, talking about the war in the Q Continuum "If it's any consolation, there are those in the Continuum who will remember us as martyrs." "I'd rather skip that particular honor." : - Q''' and '''Janeway "Fire!" "I'm hit, I'm dying!" "Q!" "What?" "They're not firing at us." "They're not?!?" : - Colonel Q, Q''' and '''Janeway "Why don't I give you two some privacy?" "Oh, Kathy, don't you like to watch?" : - Janeway and Q', just before the Qs mate "''That was it?!?" "You had your chance. Don't go crying about it now." : - '''Janeway and Q', after witnessing the Qs mate "''You! Helm boy!" : - '''Female Q, to Tom Paris "You! Bar rodent! Another one of these ''(pauses briefly when an attractive hologram goes walking by) fruity concoctions." : - '''Q', to Neelix "By the way, did I tell you how smart he is? I've already taught him how to knock small planets out of orbit." "And I thought you were going to teach him about love and conscience." : - Q''' and '''Janeway, about the baby Q "l'm really not cut out to be a wet nurse." : - Q''' to '''Janeway Background information Title, story, and script * The title of this episode is a reference to both the Civil War poem "The Blue and the Gray", by Francis Miles Finch (1827-1907), as well as a 1982 miniseries about the Civil War. Co-executive producer Jeri Taylor noted, "Instead of the Blue and the Grey, it's the 'Q and the Grey. " ( ) * This episode was written by staff writer Kenneth Biller after he was selected to write a Q installment for Voyager s third season. Biller found it ironic that, although he was the least avid of the Star Trek fans on Star Trek: Voyager s writing team, the episodes he was assigned to write – for the third season of the series – included both this installment and the Borg episode . (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 84) * This installment was highly influenced by past Q episodes. As this Q episode was Ken Biller's first one, he watched the previous such episodes from the other series in an attempt to familiarize himself more with the character, for the writing of this episode (Voyager s second Q installment). Ken Biller eventually chose to elaborate on an idea that Shawn Piller (the son of co-executive producer Michael Piller) had for an episode: Q desiring to mate with Janeway. Biller also took inspiration from the first Q episode of Star Trek: Voyager, , which had proceeded from a story thought up by Shawn Piller. For example, the concept of the Q Civil War was influenced by Q warning, in that episode, that the suicide of any Q would have disastrous repercussions for not only the Continuum itself but also the entire galaxy. Concerning the genesis of his idea for the Q Civil War, Biller related, "I thought, what would happen if there was a war in the Q Continuum? It would have all sorts of disastrous implications for the space that we were flying through. We started to refer to it as the Q civil war." Biller also reused, from "Death Wish", the idea of Q demonstrating the Q Continuum to Janeway in a way that she could conceive of it. The writer recalled, "In a previous episode Q took everybody to the Continuum, and showed it to them in a way that their puny little minds could comprehend. It suddenly occurred to me that if Q was trying to make Janeway understand that the Q were having a civil war, he would allow her to perceive it in a way that she would have some cultural context to place it in, like the American Civil War." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 89) * Ken Biller took particular delight in scripting the Q scenes. He said, "I loved writing Q... I found myself really enjoying writing the part." ( ) * The shooting script of this episode begins by describing the starfield in the episode's opening shot with the superfluously poetic phrase, "The quintessence of celestial serenity." The scene description for the lavish room of the mansion where Q takes Janeway includes a production note that reads, "This could be a redesign of the Drawing Room set from Janeway's holonovel." The script also dates the Union officer's uniform that Q wears as being from "circa 1861," and does not include the scene that is set in Engineering, involving Torres and the Q female. * Many revisions were made to this episode's script, continuing through preproduction. Ken Biller explained, "Up until the episode started shooting ... I was in constant revisions, re-writing and revising the script .... We started prepping the show about three weeks after I started writing it." ( ) * The episode's final script draft was submitted on . http://www.indiana.edu/~liblilly/lilly/mss/subfile/taylorjinv.html Cast and characters * Ken Biller was involved in the casting of this episode. ( ) * Before portraying the female Q here, Suzie Plakson also played the Klingon/Human hybrid K'Ehleyr and the Vulcan Dr. Selar on . Accordingly, in this episode, the female Q comments about both species. * Q actor John de Lancie was handed his script for the episode mere moments before appearing on stage, with Janeway actress Kate Mulgrew, at the convention Star Trek 30: One Weekend On Earth, on Saturday . ( ) * John de Lancie ultimately liked this episode. He enthused, " The Q and the Grey' was very good .... It was well-rounded, creative and fun." However, De Lancie was negatively critical of at least one of the episode's elements. "There were some choices made in it that I personally didn't agree with," he said. "There is always a problem when you make the choice of showing something like the baby Q at the end. I just didn't think showing the baby was a good thing to do." ( ) * This was the third of three Star Trek episodes on which John de Lancie and director Cliff Bole collaborated, they having previously worked together on the Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes and . Cliff Bole believed that his responsibilities, regarding a guest star (such as De Lancie) who was reprising a role, were not only to help the actor retain the aspects of performance that had originally made the character so popular. "We also try to take a step beyond that, if the script has opened that door," Bole said. "The script for 'The Q and the Grey' did open the door a little. John's character is so malleable and they'll bend it in any way they need to for the given story." ( ) * John de Lancie felt that a sexual tension that came naturally to scenes between himself and Kate Mulgrew – as members of opposite sexes as well as actors hired to, in the words of De Lancie, "put zing into stuff" – was somewhat avoided in this episode. "I think that with 'The Q and the Grey' we kind of put some of that tension on the back burner," De Lancie commented. "Janeway was able to fend Q off and there was another character involved for Q, a female Q." ( ) * Cliff Bole was of the opinion that, during the making of this episode, Kate Mulgrew thoroughly enjoyed performing alongside John de Lancie. "He and Kate played very well," Bole noted. "I think she enjoyed it because it was a chance for her to get away from her regular players and really have an event with a guest star." ( ) Indeed, Mulgrew herself noted, "I always love working with John de Lancie, so I very much enjoyed 'The Q and the Grey'." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 84) Mulgrew also counted this as one of her eight favorite installments of Voyager s third season and stated, " The Q and the Grey' was a very creative use of Q." ( ) * The experience of collaborating on the episode with Kate Mulgrew and John de Lancie was enjoyable for Ken Biller. He remarked, "I had a great time working with Kate and John de Lancie on it, who I think were terrific together." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 89) In addition, Biller said, "I found myself really enjoying ... working with John de Lancie." ( ) * Paris actor Robert Duncan McNeill cited this episode as an example of the Voyager crew being written as more humorous in Voyager s third season than they had been in the previous two seasons. "Q obviously has a history of being a very funny character," McNeill observed, "but they allowed all of us to have a few of the same sorts of moments Q has all the time. We all got to deliver a few comic lines." ( ) Filming sites * The exterior scenes of this episode were shot in Los Angeles' Griffith Park, an oft-used filming location well known for its observatory (where scenes of Star Trek: Voyager had previously been filmed, for the earlier third season episodes and ). ( ) * The mansion interior set was constructed on Paramount Stage 9. ( ) In accordance with the script, the mansion's interior was a revamp of the Gothic drawing room from Janeway's holonovel. ( , p. 155) The set had originally been constructed on Paramount Stage 16, however. (A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager, p. 19) Production * This episode was produced in September . ( ) The first day of production was Wednesday , which was also actress Roxann Dawson's birthday; during a break from filming bridge scenes on that day, craft services personnel presented Dawson with a birthday cake, bedecked with candles. ( ) * Ken Biller assisted with this episode's production, including further revising the script. When the episode was almost completely filmed, Biller explained, "I've been spending a lot of time on the set for 'The Q and the Grey', doing production rewrites and making line changes or small script changes as we've gone along ... We had lots of production meetings and optical effects meetings about how we were going to shoot the show and how we were going to stage it. There are some ground battles in it and we had to conceive of ways to have most of those battles taking place off-screen while still suggesting that they were going on. That's been my project for the last month or so, and meanwhile I've been fitting in story meetings and story breaks latter being meetings at which a script is 'broken' into its component acts and further revised on episodes that my colleagues have been working on." ( ) * When Janeway and Q are about to be executed, the camera performs a quick zoom on each of their faces. This is reminiscent of many old Western movies. * During filming of the civil war scenes in Griffith Park, Star Trek Monthly reporter James Swallow visited Paramount Stages 8 and 9, at the Paramount Pictures lot, to find the area was dark and virtually deserted. Swallow discovered that the bridge set on Stage 8 housed life-size cardboard stand-ups of Voyager s regular cast, and that Robert Picardo was present too, using his time off to plan for the upcoming episode (which he was not only due to appear in, playing his usual character of The Doctor, but also to direct). In addition, Swallow found that the set for Voyager s shuttlebay contained "dozens of parked bicycles". ( ) * One week later, James Swallow returned to the Paramount Pictures lot to discover that – although it was the first day of filming on – one more scene of this episode, involving Q actors John de Lancie and Harve Presnell, was scheduled to be filmed later that day. ( ) Ken Biller commented, "Even though we've officially started shooting the next episode, 'Macrocosm,' we're going to have to shoot one more scene 'The Q and the Grey' tonight." This complication was due to the production period of the previous episode, , having overrun. ( ) * During this episode's production, Cliff Bole wanted to make more of the story's American Civil War setting than he was ultimately able to. He later complained, "I wish we could have done more Civil War stuff ... I wanted to open it up and not play so much on stage. But budget and time constraints dictated otherwise." ( ) * A widely circulated outtake from this episode consists of a series of blown takes in which John de Lance has difficulty saying the word "omnipotence". Reception * At the One Weekend On Earth convention, performers Kate Mulgrew and John de Lancie engaged in some repartee regarding this episode. Mulgrew explained for the crowd, "Q is going to attempt to procreate, hold on to your hats, with yours truly!..." and slyly added, "John's been trying to get me for years." De Lancie responded by groaning and exclaiming, "I'm glad my wife's not here!" ( ) * Practically as soon as this episode was announced, the installment generated an enormous amount of fan response, including gossip that Janeway would indeed become the mother of Q's offspring. "Which she is not about to do," Jeri Taylor clarified, prior to the episode airing, "in spite of rumors that were flying around the country and the Internet that she is going to have his child. This is one of these amazing things where other people created the rumor, and then wrote me all kinds of nasty letters blaming me! It was actually kind of annoying." ( ) * Jeri Taylor was, nevertheless, pleased with the way the episode turned out. She commented, "At any rate, the episode has come out very well. It's a lot of fun." ( ) She also enthused, "I think 'The Q and Grey' was a lot of fun ... and had some important things to say." ( ) In fact, Jeri Taylor selected this episode as one of her favorite installments from Voyager s third season. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 89) In addition, Taylor cited this episode as one of several that she collectively referred to as "some very fun adventures in our November period" (another such installment being ), noting that they were airing due to her conviction that Voyager s crew members, in the third season of Voyager, should have more fun than they had had in the previous two seasons. ( ) * Jeri Taylor's positive opinion of this episode was shared by both Cliff Bole and Kenneth Biller. Bole remarked, "I'm very happy with the way the episode turned out. This one and 'Meld' installment that Bole helmed are my favorites." ( ) For his part, Ken Biller enthused, " The Q and the Grey' was a blast." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, 89) * This was the first regular episode of Star Trek: Voyager whose debut airing followed the release of a ''Star Trek'' film. The first airing of the series' pilot episode, , was two months after the release of , but this episode was originally broadcast merely five days after the release of (which had, however, been produced between April and July 1996 – a few months before this episode's production phase). It was, in fact, suggested at the time that this Q episode was an attempt to appeal to Star Trek: The Next Generation fans whose appetites had been whetted by First Contact. (Beyond the Final Frontier, p. 301) * This November sweeps episode was heavily promoted. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, 98) It achieved only a 4.7 Nielsen rating, however, with an 8% share. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, 98; ) * John de Lancie watched the episode with family members, who enjoyed it. De Lancie later remembered, "I watched that show with my children, my wife and my father, and they all thought it was one of my most successful shows as Q." ( ) * Cinefantastique rated this episode 2 out of 4 stars. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 98) * Star Trek Monthly scored this episode 3 out of 5 stars, defined as "Warp Speed". ( ) * The unauthorized reference book (p. 156) gives this installment a rating of 7 out of 10. * In hindsight, Suzie Plakson wished there had been a sequel to this episode. "As the years go by," she professed, "I really regret not having been brought back to play with John de Lancie as the fighting Qs." (BLANKMANinc.com: The Star Trek Interviews) Continuity and trivia * Voyager s crew are the third starship crew, in Star Trek continuity, to witness a supernova. The crew of the witness the Beta Stromgren supernova in while the original ''Enterprise'''s crew witness two supernovae, Minara in and Beta Niobe in . According to Harry Kim in this episode, Voyager sets a new record for being the closest ship to view a supernova, being less than two billion kilometers away when the supernova occurs. * When Chakotay, Tuvok, Paris, and Kim enter the Q Continuum on the "Union" side to rescue Janeway and Q, they wield possibly the most powerful weapons ever used by humanoids, the Q weapons, which they perceive as Civil War firearms. * In this episode, Q confirms that the Romulan Star Empire once had an empress. * This is the second of three appearances of Q on Star Trek: Voyager. His other appearances in the series include not only the second season installment but also the seventh season episode . * Q's quote about how the Q have never reproduced before is interesting as, in , Amanda Rogers' parents are established as having been members of the Q Continuum and obviously procreated (although in their case, Amanda's parents conceived her by normal Human means, rather than the 'Q method' shown in this episode). In the same episode, Q tells Dr. Crusher that he "desperately" hopes she is right in claiming that he will never understand the appeal of humanoid babies. However, he is clearly emotionally attached to "Junior" by the end of this episode. * In this episode, Q teasingly refers to Chakotay as "Chuckles" and to Neelix as "bar rodent". The former nickname somewhat stuck, among fans, but the latter did not. ( , p. 155) * An unofficial, fan-used nickname for the female Q is "Suzy Q", owing (at least partly) to the fact that the character was portrayed by Suzie Plakson. ( , p. 155) * In the novel I, Q (written by Peter David), the female Q is referred to as "Lady Q" while her child is known as "q". Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.6, *As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek - Greatest Battles: *As part of the VOY Season 3 DVD collection *As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Q collection Links and references Starring * Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway Also starring * Robert Beltran as Chakotay * Roxann Biggs-Dawson as B'Elanna Torres * Jennifer Lien as Kes * Robert Duncan McNeill as Tom Paris * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as The Doctor * Tim Russ as Tuvok * Garrett Wang as Harry Kim Special guest stars *Suzie Plakson as female Q *Harve Presnell as Colonel Q *John de Lancie as Q Uncredited co-stars * Adriana del Pomar as Resort woman * Brett Donahue as * Nolan Donahue as * Michele Edison as Resort woman * Patrick Emery as command officer * Traci Murray as Resort woman * Heather Rattray as operations officer * Martin Squires as Resort man * Unknown performers as ** Colonel Q's military aide ** ** Q Confederate soldiers ** Q Union soldiers References all hands; American; American Civil War; antiproton beam; astrometric analysis; astrophysics; auntie; babysitter; "ball and chain"; banner; bed; beta-tachyon; blood; "brace for impact"; brig; bruise; cannonball; carbon conversion; Cease fire; champagne; cheekbones; child; chocolate truffle; Colt Army Model 1860; conscience; compassion; copulation (aka ); course; crew performance report; Cyrillian microbe; day; desert; dimension; Drabian love sonnet; DNA; Empress; encampment; erotic art; explorer; ; evasive maneuvers; family; fatherhood; figure of speech; firing squad; foreplay; Freedom Faction; generation; genetics; godparent; heart; hearth; holodeck; horse; hull damage; Human; individualism; innovator; intruder alert; kilometer; kilopascal; Klingon; lake; last words; lead charge; light year; love; Manor house; martyr; Milky Way Galaxy; mating; maximum impulse; messiah; Mister Vulcan; mobile emitter; More here than meets the eye; morning briefing; mother; munition; nanosecond; negative density false vacuum; parent; patrol; peace; private; procreation; proverbial; Q Civil War; Q Continuum; Q Junior; Q weapons; Quinn; rash; red alert; rhetoric; road; rodent; rogue planet; Romulan; Romulan empress; room service; rose; satin; serenade; single-celled organism; sheet; shield array; shore; ; Southern belle; spatial disruption; speech; Springfield model 1873; stalking; Starfleet; status quo; ; stuffed animal; subspace; subspace inversion; subspace shock wave; superiority complex; supernova; supernova sector; surrender; targ; tattoo; temporal anomaly; Therinian Ice Age; toad; toast; trumpet; tyke; Union Army; universe; value; visionary; Vulcan; warp field; way station; wet nurse; white flag; Yankee External links * * * |next= }} de:Die "Q"-Krise es:The Q and the Grey fr:Macrocosm (épisode) nl:The Q and the Grey pl:The Q and the Grey Q and the Grey, The